


Trail Mix

by Uncollecther (AlltheB7)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Lena loses a bet, No Plot, and a quest for vengeance, has to do pt with alex, just fluff, kara cheated for alex, traitorous alien best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/Uncollecther
Summary: Lena has to do PT with Alex after losing a bet.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Trail Mix

**Author's Note:**

> It has no real plot. I wanted to follow up You Look Chipper, but haven't been able to shape Kara's Comeuppance to my liking.

As cool air, more humid than she expected, curled against each exposed centimeter of her skin, gooseflesh spread down her arms. Lena suppressed a shiver. It was more moldy smelling, too.

Not that she will complain. Certainly, not out loud. And not in front of the Danvers sisters. They are hawks. The cutest of hawks, really, but with keen eyes apt to jovially pick at any perceived whining.

And Lena Luthor is no whiner.

Even if Alex accuses her of "whining silently." Whatever that means.

The mountain forest isn't exactly quiet with the breeze and distant sound of water, but it is peaceful. Looking around, the trees are tall, towering above in gradients of brown and green. She can't remember the last time she went trail hiking. It's pleasant weather for a hike. She has no idea why they couldn't go to her personal gym.

Alex stretches, arms over her head, and bends to the side. Lena is tracking the working muscles of Alex's arms and shoulders when Kara roughly bumps her from the back.

"No checking out Alex unless you're stretching or actively engaged," her alien best friend chastises.

"Oh, I am definitely engaged," Lena hums, but gets to work mirroring Alex. They had both been too exhausted to have sex last night and Lena is feeling a very acute-and-specific Alex-Danvers-shaped need roll in her belly. Her eyes travel over the curve of Alex's waist, memory calling to mind the muscles underneath. And the dip to hip bones. And the curve downward to --

"Hey!" Kara interrupts Lena's thoughts "I am right here!"

Looking up, Lena realizes she's biting her lip and sees Alex grinning at her blatant objectification. The dark expressive eyes glint and dart to Kara. Lena sighs, knowing what Alex is thinking. And she knows Alex won't help her here.

Fucking tease.

"Fine." Lena relents.

Kara huffs unimpressed, but continues talking.

"Weve got the trail mix" Lena scrunches her eyebrows until she realizes Kara must be referring to the 2lb bag of peanut m&ms she insisted they pack "water, and first aid kit." Nodding at Łena, she reaffirms her chipper expectation from when the three of them first climbed into the car this morning: "Remember: the goal is to have fun."

This was not her brightest moment, Lena can admit. Why on Earth-38 did she bet Alex that she'd do PT if she lost at billiards? Changing poses and stretching her quads, Lena's eyes roam to Alex bent over, stretching her hamstrings.

Right. She's a useless queer. That's why.

As she swallows, Lena curses her Luthor heritage, remembering the smug satisfaction of winning two games of pool against Alex a week ago. She was proud, too. But then Kara coughed during the last game and Lena's shot went a little wide. She should have known better, but she had been having such a good night hanging with everyone, eyeing Alex, beating Alex; she was into herself and feeling unstoppable. So of course she made the ridiculous bet to work out with Alex if she lost the best of five games. Because she was winning and all she could think about was how if she won, Alex would be bottoming for her. In the new leather gear Lena had purchased last week. And when the last game got tense, Lena doubled down on the bet of 3 months.

Caught staring again, Lena casts her sight downward as Kara rolls her eyes. She bends forward, stretching her own hamstrings with a glare of See? directed at her best friend. The pull in the muscles and tendons she has rarely used is sweet, and she reminds herself that it's her own fault she's in the middle of a forest, being led to possible cardiac arrest via sexy government agent and exercise.

It's always pride before the fall.

That's how she got here. Hubris. Luthor hubris.

Satisfied with her stretching, she straightens and takes in a number of deep breaths, letting out the anxiety and embracing that she probably won't like this.

Which is fine. Doing things she doesn't like is normal-- it's how she's accomplished as much as she has and also how she's survived. Her post assassination attempt(s) motto is "If I can survive Corbin, Lex, Edge, and the boardroom, I can do this one thing."

And with two doubtful Danvers smiling encouragingly, well, Łena is determined to do this one thing.

* * *

"Three miles! Good job!" Kara praises as they round the last curve of the trail.

Doubling over, Lena struggles to catch her breath as her chest burns. Legs wobbly, she glares at Kara and her unfazed cheerful expression. Coming to the start of the trail, she props a hand against a tree, bark scratching roughly against her palm, and inhales sharply through her nose and exhales out her mouth. The alien isn't even sweating. Lena considers looking to see where Alex is, but she really doesn't like how Alex all but chased her the last half mile. The woman can fucking cunt off until Lena feels kind again.

Motioning to Kara, Lena unzips the backpack on the alien's back when Kara turns, and pulls out water. Despite the sweating, her mouth is parched. Tossing her head back, the water splashes over her tongue to the back of her mouth and she swallows gratefully, closing her eyes and panting through her nostrils.

Considering Kara's praise, she realizes that she didn't do too bad, that she isn't dead, and that the scenery is beautiful. All in all, she chalks this up as a success.

Alex steps next to Kara and pulls out the m&ms.

"Are you going to be this pushy every time?" Lena straightens and looks over to Alex. The CEO is vaguely aware that most of her flyaways have sprung loose from her temples and neck and they tickle from the breeze nudging its way up from the creek.

Grinning proudly and flushed with sweat and her own exertion, Alex winks. "Why? You planning to give up, already, Luthor?" Her arms are bent with hands cocked on her hips. She twists, doing another stretch, and the headband holds back longer strands of her short hair. Eyeing a drop of sweat that runs down the side of Alex's face, Lena feels the desire to lick her jaw, to taste the wet saltiness. To taste the brine on her lips when she licks them afterward.

"Give up? You mean give up like you gave up quantum jenga?"

At this, Alex's smile turns into a glare as she points at Lena. "You know I can't do math that good when we're drinking."

"Or when you're losing" Lena retorts. Alex sometimes isn't the best loser, but that comes with being as competitive as she is. Danvers's trait, Lena figures.

With a snort, Alex's gaze drops down to Lena's chest. "And if I recall, you didn't exactly play fair."

This memory cheers Lena up as she catches her breath. She doesn't have the perkiest or biggest tits, but Alex finds them distracting enough as they are. Distracting enough to quit mid-jenga, leaving Kara and Lena to duke it out. Internally she preens, satisfied with the knowledge that she gets under Alex's skin.

"Are we done?" Lena asks hopefully.

At this, Alex laughs and Kara smiles. At the same time, they both shove m&ms into their mouths.

"Oh no, that was just cardio," Alex claps her hands and rubs them together. "Now we move to strength training."

* * *

Lungs burning, Lena pants into the stretch. Sweat drips into her eyes and she reckons that if she didn't want Alex as much as she does, she would not be willing to keep showing up for PT.

That and the bet that everyone has put down that she'll tap out before the six months is up. Even Kara, her best friend, put money down that Lena would not last.

This is the traitorous alien behavior Lex warned her about.

As she finishes the stretch Lena determines to get Kara back. How many times had the alien actively ruined make out sessions between Alex and herself? Lena has concluded that Kara either does not bother to use her super hearing and X-ray vision OR she does use her powers and has decided that horning in on Alex is amusing.

Now that Kara has started dating again, Lena is thrilled. She isn't smart for nothing and will use her genius for nefarious make-out villainy.

Two can play Kara's game.

* * *

There's a poke to her forehead and Lena scrunches her nose.

"What were you thinking?" Alex's brown eyes settle on Lena's and Lena feels her heart calm. Alex. So sweet. Perceptive.

"I'm determining how to interrupt Kara on her date next week."

The quirk of Alex's cute pixie features has Lena biting the inside of her cheek as they head for the gym door. Evil like Lena, too. Lena is grateful that they have begun using the gym if for no other reason than convenience.

"Oh?" Alex smirks as they step into the elevator car. "Better than the image inducer that makes it look like Kara's fridge is empty?"

Humming, Lena presses the button to her penthouse. "Danvers," she leans close, "I have had a lot of time to think about these things. Just wait til you see what I've got planned."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also, sometimes my phone autocorrects Lena into Łena. Sometimes I fix it. Sometimes I don't. But that's what happens when you're writing on your phone in bed, people.


End file.
